


谜底3

by earlysummer009



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlysummer009/pseuds/earlysummer009
Summary: 依旧兄弟爱3p指日可待但别太期待
Relationships: 徐志勋/徐仁宇
Kudos: 6





	谜底3

**慎入**

**OOC**

自我满足之作

本篇依然徐志勋/徐仁宇（斜线有意义）

如果肾还好，会继续下一篇，不出意外是3*p

一切不合理都只为开车服务

———滴滴滴———

  
监视器里，徐志勋把最后晕过去的徐仁宇抱走了。临走时深深地看了监视镜头一眼。

父亲被徐仁宇枪杀后，父亲的公司，徐志勋最终接任了会长，而父亲的房子，就成了徐志勋一个人的家。家里出了连环杀手，还死了主人，佣人们早就走了。姐姐姐夫赶紧分了家，和母亲一起移了民。硕大的房子，徐志勋却没有离开，只在需要的时候请钟点工。

“你什么都没有了，”徐志勋抱着徐仁宇进到空空荡荡的房子里，来到以前徐仁宇的房间，那个房间一直保持原样，“你只有我了，哥哥，我也只有你。”

他把徐仁宇放到床上，到洗手间给浴缸放满温水。

脱掉自己的衣服，把徐仁宇抱进浴缸，让他靠在自己胸口。

用温热的水润湿哥哥的头发，怀中昏睡的徐仁宇眉宇平和，眼窝较以前更深了。睫毛上挂着水珠，徐志勋将它们轻轻抹掉，手指顺着挺直的鼻梁，触到微启的双唇。抬起徐仁宇的下巴，徐志勋吻了上去，像完成青春期的梦想，小心翼翼。

另一只手缓缓向下，拂过徐仁宇的胸口和腹部，上面有自己新加的标志，青青紫紫，可怜又色情。

继续亲吻着，伸进了舌尖，徐仁宇轻轻“嗯”了一声，好像有醒过来的迹象。

“哥哥我还没玩够呢……”徐志勋把手覆在了哥哥的性器上，上下套弄起来。

徐仁宇开始在他怀里不安的颤动着。

“这就有感觉了吗？”他把另一只手伸进水里，找到那个之前让他神魂颠倒的地方，“哥哥，我好喜欢你这里怎么办……”然后把手指伸了进去，“你知道吗？我刚刚都舍不得拔出来……”里面柔软地包裹着他，让他把徐仁宇拥得更紧，而自己的性器又开始硬得发疼了。

徐仁宇被他抽送的手指折磨得醒了，艰难的睁开眼睛，无力的把手向下，想要阻止他，却被他一把抓住，“哥哥要自己来吗？”

徐志勋把徐仁宇的手指送进他自己的秘穴。

这只手，扣下过杀死他们父亲的扳机，他抖抖索索把子弹递到这只手里时，满眼都是浴血弑父而显得悲情，却又更加强大美丽的哥哥，让他想占有又胆怯。

现在徐仁宇在他怀里，因为被他自己的手指抽送而猛地仰头，发出破碎难堪的呻吟，徐志勋心下发热。

“哥哥在最喜欢的浴缸里，做你对着我做过的事呢……”

抽送手指的速度加快，而另一只套弄徐仁宇性器的手也没停下。

徐仁宇什么也无法阻止，转过头一口咬在徐志勋的手臂上，却也只能留下不深的牙印。然后就在弟弟的手里射出了稀薄的精液。随之精疲力竭的靠在徐志勋的胳膊上。

“哥哥啊，你满足了，我还没有呢，”徐志勋把徐仁宇往上抱了抱，分开他修长却无力的双腿，“你帮帮我好吗，哥哥……”，找到秘穴，顶了进去。

“啊……”徐仁宇意识不清，双手徒劳的找着着力点，仰头靠在徐志勋肩头。徐志勋被温暖紧致的秘穴内壁包裹着，忍不住喘息，“哥哥，你真是，天生适合被人艹啊，你这里太紧太舒服了……”

徐志勋缓缓抽出，秘穴不停收缩着像在挽留，徐仁宇发出不满的呻吟，甚至主动向下寻找着。

徐志勋抱住徐仁宇的腰又用力的插了进去，接着抽出。对秘穴不留情的抽插带出哗哗的水声，徐志勋舔舐着徐志勋突出的喉结，而后轻轻咬着，“啊……！啊！啊……”空荡的房子里回响着徐仁宇毫不掩饰的大声呻吟和徐志勋迷恋的低喘。

“哥哥啊，我找过给你体检的医生，”徐志勋一边抽送，一边在徐仁宇耳边说着话，“你知道他给我说了什么吗？”

徐仁宇意乱情迷地摇摇头，像是说不知道，又像是拒绝听他说下去。

徐志勋抱起徐仁宇，把他转过身，让他跨坐在自己身上，徐仁宇只能向前抱住他的肩，两条长长的腿跪在徐志勋腰间，他抬起自己的臀，吃力的将弟弟的性器吞进去。

徐志勋被徐仁宇的主动撩拨地更硬了几分，让哥哥吞得更困难。

“太大了，啊……”徐仁宇将弟弟的背抓住了红印。终于徐志勋一个挺身，全部进入。两人同时发出销魂的呻吟。

“哥哥，你主动让我艹你，”徐志勋拉下徐仁宇亲了一口，“是想给我生个孩子吗？”

徐仁宇还是摇头，却吞得更深了。

“啊……哥哥你让我快射了……”徐志勋抱着哥哥的腰，贪婪的亲吻着胸口，“医生说，你可以怀孕，虽然几率很低，但有可能不是吗？”

徐仁宇的指甲已经陷进了徐志勋的背，这让徐志勋抽送得更猛了，把他顶弄的快攀附不住。

“就给我生一个好吗？我最爱的哥哥啊……”

徐仁宇难过的摇头：“不，不要……”

“为什么？哥哥不喜欢吗？”

“我不要他像我一样……啊……”徐仁宇又快高潮了，想拿手自己去抚慰自己，却又被徐志勋抓住。

“哥哥，好像有人在看我们呢……”

徐志勋看着门外，就在他曾经偷窥哥哥自渎的地方，站着一个熟悉的身影。

陆东植在看到徐仁宇被带走后就立马喊了车到徐志勋的家。  
上一次来是让徐志勋给徐仁宇换病房。这一次，是要带走徐仁宇。

跟七星学的手艺让他没费太大功夫搞定了大门。

门厅很大，连通着更大的客厅，然而陆东植很快停下了脚步。

“啊啊……！”  
“哥哥啊……”


End file.
